The Hunt
by IAmTheRealSpiderman
Summary: What starts out as a normal hot call for they SRU team one ends up in a drawn out manhunt and one of their teammates injured.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is R. I. P. Will Turner speaking. Before I read this fic, if you want to know where my username came from check out the story "my username origin" on my account an it'll tell you all about it. Now movin on...this is a flashpoint FanFictic and it is a SamWhump!!!! Oh yeah!!!! This is my first Fanfic ever so go a little easy on me while your reviewing but don't lie. I do want to know what you think so I can improve my fanfics. Ok, there is some things you need to know. First off this is pretty decent for all ages cause ima clean writer. I am obsessed with Sam Braddock!!!**

 **So...I hope you enjoy and forgive any mistaakes and don't forget to review!!! Enjoy!! ( oh, and I don't own any flashpoint characters, scenes, etc )**

 **Summary:**

 **What starts as a normal hot call for the SRU team one ends up being a man hunt and one of their teammates getting injured.**

"Team one! Hot call!" Winnie boomed over the loudspeaker. Sam, Jules, Greg, Ed, Spike, and Wordy quickly went to gear up for the call. As the team got intothe SUVs, Greg briefed them on the situation. "Two males whose names are Darch Bane and Matt Blarchney shot and killed two people, and then took a third. The men ran into the woods with the hostage whose identity is also unknown so this means we have a manhunt." Team one all said, "copy," into their headsets and continued driving to the last known location of the subjects. When they arrived on the scene they took in everything that was going on. Then, they all walked up to the investigator on the scene. "Do we have identities on the deceased?" Greg asked the investigator. The investigator nodded and replied," Yes, John Braddly and Mitch Quin. We don't know the hostages name yet. That's all we know so far." "Ok, Spike, Jules, try to find a connection." "On it boss," Spike and Jules said in unison as the two headed for the truck. "Everybody else start looking for clues," Boss said and everybody went off. A few minutes later Spike said into his head set, "I found something," "Go," Greg said. "They were both in the military and all served in the same unit as Darch and Matt. They had a few more people in their unit but they are all dead besides one other, Jammy McMillion. A year ago today, Jammy, John, and Mitch, were accused of killing the rest of the people in their unit besides Darch and Matt of course. But, despite Darch and Matt's efforts to get the three in jail, they were all called innocent." Spike finished explaining the info he found. "They are probably wanting revenge and still blame Jammy, John, and Mitch, for the deaths of their comrades," Sam said thoughtfully. "Yeah, exactly," Jules started saying, " and we're thinking that the hostage is probably Jammy McMillion." Greg nodded approvingly and said, "This is good, you two get out of the truck and help us find some clues as to where the subjects and their hostage might have gone. Jules and Spike hopped out of the truck and right before they started looking around, Wordy said, "I found something! There's a blood drop right here and there is more blood on the ground, towards the woods in the northern direction." "Ok, we're heading your way. Everybody be prepared to go into the woods and keep in mid that the hostage is probably injured," Ed said as he started running towards Wordy's location. The rest of team one headed in the same direction as Ed to meet up with Wordy. Once they met up with wordy and saw the slight path of blood, they headed into the woods in a search of the two subjects and the hostage. The team spread out into a v formation at the order of Ed. Ed would point to areas behind rocks or trees for people on the team to inspect and make sure the subjects or hostage wasn't there. Spike was holding his laptop in the back of the v formation and checking for heat signatures in the area. The chopper that was flying above team one would occasionally give them info that they couldn't get from the ground. "Sam," Ed said as he pointed to the left. Sam moved to inspect the area given to him by Ed. As Sam was holding his gun, point in front of him, and walking through the grassy undergrowth, he gave a sudden call of surprise. Team one turned to Sam's direction, all of them suddenly more alert, with their guns pointed at the possible threat. They all relaxed a bit and was surprised to see Sam dangling from a tree with a rope around his ankle and tied to a tree branch at the other end. All of them headed towards Sam and soon stood below him and tried to stifle their laughter as Sam desperately tried to release his ankle from the rope. "I think they booby trapped the woods," Greg said a little sarcastically. "Ya think?" Sam said a little annoyed at his bosses sarcasm and the teams lack of effort at getting him down. The team just ignored Sam with a slight hint of playfulness in their eyes. "A little help?" Sam asked, still obviously annoyed. "Yeah, we should probably get him down before a branch falls," Wordy said. Then, as if on cue, the branch that Sam was dangling from, snapped and Sam fell heavily to the ground with a slightly painful grunt. "You alright Sam?" Jules asked as she helped him up. Sam held his left shoulder as he got up and said, "Yeah. I think my shoulder is dislocated though." Sam leaned against the nearest tree and quickly pushed his left shoulder back which emitted a popping sound that echoed through the trees. He moved his shoulder around and gave a little grunt of relief. "What did you just do," Spike said, a little surprised. Sam looked at spike and casually said with a shrug," I relocated my shoulder." The team looked at him in surprise, knowing that dislocated shoulders could be very painful especially when popping them back into place. "Wow! It's confirmed, Samtastic is a military machine!" Team one smiled at Spike's lighthearted remark. "You good?" Ed asked as he gave Sam his gun which had fallen. "Ya, I'm good Sarge." Sam said with another shrug. Greg spoke next," Ok! So we know that they have the place booby trapped. Trek lightly." Greg gave Sam a meaningful look then the team all nodded in understanding and continued in their v formation.

 **To be continued...**

 **I will try to update soon sorry this chapter is soooo short. Don't forget to review!**


	2. The hunt Chapter 2

**Hi. I'm back! I know I'm updating real soon but I don't like people to have to wait. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than this last one which was reeeealy short. Sorry bout that again I was just sorta lazy when I wrote that. Heh :). Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and fell free to correct mistakes.**

 _" Ok! So we know that they have the place booby trapped. Trek lightly."_

After about an hour or two of finding no clues and just heading in the northern direction blindly they finally got something to go on.

" I've got a heat signature! Three of them!" Spike said excitedly.

Everybody gathered around Spike and his computer and he showed the team where to go. The team almost immediately ran towards the heat three signatures. They arrived close to the heat signatures and hid behind trees and rocks to assess the situation.

It was a small clearing in the middle of the forest with a rock somewhere in the center of it. This is where the team saw the two subjects harassing the hostage.

"I see both of the subjects and their hostage." Wordy said quietly into his headset.

Spike looked at the three people on the rock and said, "The hostage matches the picture that I found of Jammy so it's him."

Greg moved out from behind a tree and said in his calm voice, "Hi. My name is Sergeant Greg Parker with the strategic response unit and we're here to help you."

The subjects turned at the sound of Greg's voice. One of the subjects ran for it but was quickly tackled by Sam and handcuffed. Sam handed the subject to Wordy who brought him to a tree and made him sit down. Greg started to move towards the subject still at the rock which caused the subject to quickly draw a gun and put it to the hostages head. Seeing the action, Greg moved back a few steps and continued to talk.

"Is this about what happened in the military?" Greg asked carefully.

"You don't know what happened!" one of the subject screamed with a shaky voice as he hit the hostage's head with the tip of the gun.

The subject was obviously mentally unstable and that was making him dangerous.

"Sam, move up behind the subject and try to get a vantage point," Ed said quietly through his headset while covering Greg with his gun.

Sam said a simple, "copy," then moved to get behind the subject who was obviously escalating.

As Sam walked to get a vantage point, the subject who was in custody suddenly called out.

"Watch out Darch!" The subject, who was apparently the one named Darch, turned around to see Sam.

He moved behind him and despite Sam's instructions to not move, pulled a rope. Sam suddenly felt the ground give out beneath him as he fell through a hole that had apparently been covered and in which the subject had removed the cover by pulling the rope. Team one heard a small and painful grunt as Sam obviously hit the bottom of the hole and then silence.

Ed called out, a little panicked, "Sam! Status!"

To the teams despair, there was no response. Even though the team was worried for Sam they knew they had to do their job.

After a pause Greg finally spoke, "Darch, please just put the gun down so we can all go home."

The boss had a hint of desperation in his voice despite his efforts to hide it.

"No!" Darch yelled as he cocked his gun, "This person will die for what he did."

Ed aimed his gun and said, "Boss, I have the solution."

Greg gave a small sigh of sadness and called the one word they all hated, "Scorpio."

Bang! The subject went down, his gun dropping from his hands, and team one looked to see smoke coming from Ed's gun.

Ed breathed in a heavy breath and said, "subject neutralized."

All of the members of team one, with the exception of one, moved out from their positions. Jules was the first to reach the hole that Sam had fallen through.

"Sam! Speak to me Sam!" Jules said, her voice cracking as she tried to keep in the emotions.

Sam was laying at the bottom of the hole, his body sprawled out on the dirty ground and unmoving.

Ed got a rope from his equipment pack, tied it around a tree, and started repelling to the bottom of the hole. He disconnected himself once he reached the bottom then removed his glove to check Sam's pulse.

"He's unconscious." Ed said with a sigh of relief.

Sam was attached to the rope then the team at the top pulled him up, unattached his unconscious body, then helped bring the Sarge up. The team, with the exception of Wordy who was watching the prisoner, all knelt beside Sam, Jules holding his hand. Everybody on the team seemed to take a simultaneous breath a Sam's eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Sam, are you alright?" a concerned Spike asked.

"I feel like I fell in a hole," Sam said, a little weakly.

The whole team laughed then Greg said, "You did fall in a hole buddy."

Sam gave a small smile then said, "That's nice."

The team smiled at this and then Ed called the chopper to come pick them all up. When the chopper arrived back outside the woods, an ambulance was waiting and the team helped Sam to the ambulance and he was greeted with a stretcher. Sam groaned out of annoyance as he was put on the stretcher.

"Ugh. I hate hospitals. I'm sure I'm fine." he said obviously not happy. "Oh really," Spike said rolling his eyes.

As Sam was loaded into the ambulance, Jules gave a sad look.

"Go on," Greg said smiling.

Jules ran to the ambulance then the doors were shut and the ambulance went to the hospital. Satisfied that Sam was in good hands, Ed ducked his head to get into the police car so he could be interrogated about the shot he took during the call. The SRU team one finished cleaning up then went to the hospital.

 **I'm sooo sorry I write suuuuch short chapters. I guess I'm just to lazy to make the story sort of stretched out. 'Sigh' Antways will post one more chapter and, you guys are probably gonna hate for being sooo lazy but the next chapter will probably be the shortest one that I've done. Oh well. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :)**


	3. The hunt chapter 3

Two hours later...

Hiiiiyyyeeeeee!! Iiiiiii'm back! Sorry it took me so long to get this last chapter written. I have been unbelievably busy for like ever. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and yes it will sadly be short. I probably could of just made this story a one shot. 'Sigh' Well, don't forget to comment and correct all inevitable mistakes. Please keep in mind that I am writing this while I'm sick. I think I have the Black Plague. :) Hope you enjoy.

Two hours later...

Ed walked out of the elevator to see the team in the waiting room of the hospital, still in their uniforms.

"Sam?" Ed asked.

"He's fine. Sam got bruised up pretty bad and will be cleared for light duty in about a week. He being discharged now but the doc said that that someone should take him to their house so he doen't hav eto struggle with stairs and so that we can keep him from moving too much. Wordy volunteered."

Wordy smiled and said," Yeah, the girls love Sam and my wife is going to treat Sam like a baby."

Ed nodded and Sam came out only seconds later with a doctor's arm around his to steady him. Team one all smiled at Sam and, satisfied Sam was alright, Wordy helped Sam to his car to drive him to his house and the rest of the team left the hospital to change. They had already discussed that they would debrief tomorrow.

Two days later At Wordys house...

Sam yawned and slowly got out of bed with a slight grunt of pain. With some difficulty he got dressed and walked with a limp to the kitchen. He was immediately met with Wordy's little girls going for a hug. He hugged them with a smile then slowly set them down.

"How are you feeling this morning Sam?" Wordy's wife asked.

"Peachy" Sam said with a smile.

Sam and the girls ate their breakfast and then the youngest came up to sam with a sheepish grin.

"Do you wanna pway a game Sammy?"

She said quietly.

Wordy's wife smiled at Sam as he picked up the youngest and said yes. The girls would get along fine with Sam.

One week later...

Sam walked into the SRU station with a smile on his face. He was finally able to go back to work. Team one saw Sam confidently walk into the station and they all smiled too.

"Samtastic the army machine is back on the job!" Spike said enthusiastically.

"Calm down spike he's only cleared for light duty. But, welcome back Sam." Ed said with a smile as he embraced his comrade in a hug.

"How ya feeling buddy," Greg said. "Better now that I'm back on the job. I don't know if I could last any longer with a bunch of girls. Their making me soft."Sam replied with a smile.

Ed grinned at Sam and said," I think you need to shoot something."

The whole team laughed at that but before Sam could make a comeback he was cut short by a alarm.

"Hot Call! Team one gear up!"

Team one headed to get their gear ready. It was time for another call. "It's good to be back," Sam smiled

Well that was the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed. This was the work of a sick person so don't blame me if it is comepletely horrible and has a bunch of mistakes. Sorry these chapters were so short. If anybody wants to adopt and sorta rewrite this story to make it better let me know. I will let everybody else know if and when someone wants to adopt this story and make it better. Just make sure to give me credit for I guess the story line. Peace out.


End file.
